Decision
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: A new Shen gong wu activates that makes another copy of a shen gong wu. The problem is, it can only be used once! So which do the monks use it on? Well, someone's about to make the decision alot easier...ONESHOT.


Hi there! Here's just a lil one shot I wrote out of boredom. R&R and Enjoy:

Omi: Master Fung, master Fung we got the new wu! (Runs up to master Fung and hands him the wu.)

Master Fung: Very good young monks.

Raimundo: But master what exactly does this wu do?

Master Fung: It allows the user to make a duplicate of any Shen gong wu. But you see, you can only make one copy, and after that it can never make another.

Kimiko: WE CAN ONLY USE IT ONCE?  
Master Fung: That is correct Kimiko.

Clay: But which Shen Gong Wu do we use it on?

(Long silence.)

Omi: I think master Fung should decide.

Master Fung: Sorry monks, this is your decision. I will leave you to discuss it. (Leaves room.)

Clay: We should use it for something helpful.

Omi: Yes I was just about to say that.

Raimundo: Okay how about we use it to make a second golden tiger claw? Then I could put one on each hand and be totally pimped out! (A/N: Okay that was kinda OOC…)

Clay: Okay, I'm all for two tiger claws, but why do you get both?

Kimiko: Guys we're missing the obvious! We can't use it on something _that _helpful.

Raimundo: Why not?

Omi: Because then it increases the chance of it falling to the heylin side.

Kimiko: Exactly. We have to pick something helpful, but not that helpful.

Raimundo: This is annoying why can't master fung decide? Hey Dojo what do you think we should use it on?

Dojo: Well if it were possible I would use it on the sands of time because the old one is locked in the future.

Clay: That is a good idea but like you said it's impossible.

Raimundo: What about the shroud of shadows?

Kimiko: I think that's a little to powerful too.

Raimundo: Man, this is hard.

Omi: OH I KNOW! We could use it to make another ring of the nine dragons. Then I could make eighteen of myself instead of just nine!

Raimundo: No way! One Omi is enough, but eighteen?

Clay: What about the fist of tebigong? I could wear two on each hand like boxing gloves!

Kimiko: It would work but that's not exactly being fair to everyone.

Clay: I guess so. Hmm…What about the gills of himachi? (A/N: I totally just guessed on the spelling.)

Raimundo: It's a good idea but we don't use those very much.

Omi: What if we use it on Chase Young's eagle scope? We cold combine it with the fountain of Hui and learn the secret to destroying evil forever!

Clay: Good idea, but how exactly are we going to get Chase Young's eagle scope?

Omi: good point…

(Several hours later. The monks are looking very bored and are still discussing which Shen gong wu to duplicate.)

Raimundo: What about the heart of Jong?

Kimiko: Are you crazy! The heart of Jong is already dangerous enough, why would we want two of them around?

Raimundo: Hey I'm just trying to suggest something we haven't said yet.

Clay: I think we said all of them.

Omi: No, I'm keeping track there's still a few left. What about the reversing mirror?

Kimiko: I think that might be a little dangerous but we'll do it if we have nothing else, agreed?

Omi/Raimundo/Clay: Agreed.

Raimundo: Hey what about the sapphire dragon?

Kimiko: That's crazier than the heart of Jong!

Raimundo: Well at least I'm suggesting things, lazy!

Kimiko: I've been suggesting things!

Raimundo: Yeah like all the lame Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko: The star hannibi is not lame if that's what you're referring to!

Raimuno: Yeah well I still say we should use it one the sword of the storm!

Omi: No! We should use it on the orb of tornormi!

Clay: Guys stop fighting and just pick something!

Kimiko/Raimundo: STAY OUT OF THIS!

(Several fights later.)

Kimiko: WELL IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE I COULD EXPLAIN WHY I PICK-

**Author**: SHUT UP! UGH! All day long I've had to deal with your fighting and I'm sick of it!

Raimundo: How did you get here!

**Author**: I'm the author duh! I've been here the whole time! And if you don't mind I'll be taking the wu now. (Reaches down into computer and grabs it.)

Clay: Hey give that back!

**Author**: Make me. Now if you don't mind I'll also be taking the ring of nine dragons, I rather liked Omi's idea.(Takes ring.)

Raimundo: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T MAKE EITHTEEN OMI'S!  
**Author**: Eww I would never! I'm using this for a different reason. The first ring will make nine Jack Spicer's and the second ring will make nine Chase Young's! DUPLICATER! (Second ring pops out of old one and the new shen gong wu disappears.)

Kimiko: Why are you making duplicates of them?

Omi: She must be evil! Why else would she make more of our enemies?

Author: I'm not making them to fight you I'm making them for me!

Raimundo: Why?

Author: BECAUSE THEY'RE SEXY! (A/N: JS and CY are my fav characters, obviously.)

(Later at the author's house. Rebekah (a.k.a. me, the author.) is surrounded by nine Jack Spicer's and nine Chase Young's.)

Me: Finally my dream has come true. With nine each one of them HAS to like me!

Chase Young # 8 : SWEAR YOUR LOYALTY TO ME!  
Me: Okay so it won't be that one. What about you? (Goes up to Jack Spicer #6)

Jack Spicer #6: I NEED…FOOD!

Me: Okay this could take a while…

END

Did you like it? It's not as funny as I was hoping it would be. Oh well I have go pick which Jack's and Chase's I want. Review on your way out!


End file.
